The Party
by hadersharlot
Summary: The premiere of their movie finally happens and there is an after party at someone's house. Who all is there and what entails.


"Congratulations guys, the screening went really well" said Maggie. Bill and I had just went to the premiere of our movie that we had been working on and it went extremely well. So far, a lot of critics and fans had taken to Rotten Tomatoes with nothing but good things to say. Bill and Maggie were hosting an after party (well Maggie really was, but it was their house, so I guess you could say _they_ were). "I am so proud of you and Bill. The chemistry in that film was incredible. It was one of the best love stories I have seen played out in a drama on the silver screen in a long time" Maggie said. If only she knew why the chemistry on screen seemed so real.

Everybody was there, the SNL gang, Judd Apatow, Paul Rudd, the Superbad crew, Franco, Kaling, Rogen, etc. Maggie and Bill had sent the girls to a family babysitter. With this crowd, this was no environment for kids, even if the drinking hadn't started yet. They had some food catered in and the conversation was flowing. As well as the open bar they had set up; that meant I was going to be inebriated soon. And with Franco and Rogen there, there was no doubt pot was somewhere in that house. Andy came up and congratulated me. "Great job tiger" he whispered in my ear. This was especially awkward. We had hooked up with in front of Bill a few months back and hadn't really talked about it since. And this was not the place to bring it up.

As I was in the corner talking to Wiig, I saw Bill glance at me with a smirk. This was so naughty, not because it was the dirtiest thing we'd done, but the riskiest. We were in house, with his wife, and another who we had both experienced sexually and knew everything. While I was on my fourth glass of moscato, it was Melissa McCarthy who suggested karaoke. Now this is what I was good at. I volunteered first and picked "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair. I knew this song was gonna push it, but Christ, we were already in his house. I sang my little heart out, which looking back on it was mostly probably slurred. After most everyone had a round on the machine, except for Bill and Maggie. They were the last two to go and of course they picked "Summer Nights". This made my stomach fucking turn. These two are singing about how in love they are while I literally just sang the lyrics "We haven't fucked yet, but my head is spinning" less than forty minutes ago. This was a sight so sickening. I literally felt like I was being mocked and was not having it.

I managed to stumble into the upstairs guest bathroom and tried to get myself together. I was legitimately disgusted with the debauchery I just saw in the crowded living room. I started to cry just a little, when I realized my disgust was actually too much wine about to come up. The next thing I knew I was hugging my own personal "vomit bag" and regretting that nights decisions. I turned on the sink and wetted my finger. I decided I better clean up, so I put a dab of toothpaste on it and ran it across my teeth. This was better than nothing. And the decisions I made when I got downstairs were not great either.

By the time I reentered the living room, Franco and Rogen had a hookah already set up. Most everyone was partaking. Maggie, one of the one refraining from the reefer, asked if everything was ok. I told her yeah, I just needed to touch up. If she knew that touch up meant use your guest toothpaste to finger brush my vomit covered teeth, then she probably would've not been so happy to see me back. I took a few hits off the hookah and before I knew it people were heading out. Now being the light weight I am, Maggie asked me to stay on their couch. This also tells me Bill is a little gossiper, but I digress. I tried to refuse, but she was right, I was in no condition to drive. She brought me an extra pillow and blanket and even one of Bills New Balance tee shirts to sleep in. If she only knew I had taken these off of him countless times.

They went upstairs and left me to sleep. I changed into the oversized shirt and got comfortable on the couch. This was incredibly awkward, the man I love and fuck on a regular basis is upstairs with his wife…in the same bed. What the fuck was going on? All I knew is I needed to sleep before I was sick again. I don't know how many hours went by when I was awoken by Bill kissing my neck. "Dude, what are you-!" "Shhhh!" he said. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "What I restrained myself from doing earlier" he said placing his lips back on my jaw. I pushed him away, "Uhm excuse me, a few hours ago you were going all Danny and Sandy with your wife, which by the way is upstairs". He just rolled his eyes and said, "Please you know you want this". And he was right, I did.

I pulled him back on top of me and we started making out. I felt his tongue swirl around mine. He pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth while grinding into me. I could feel his fingers inching their way up my legs when he started to reach up his shirt I had on. "You can't be serious! We cannot have sex on this couch" I said sternly. "We're not going to have sex". He proceeded with his trail and I felt him rubbing his fingers across the fabric of my panties. I felt myself growing hot and wet as I was grabbing onto his shoulders, panting in his ear. I felt him reach inside and start to make circles on my clit. "Bill, I can't take this" I said not so seriously. He knew that and continued what he was doing. He stopped making circles and dipped a finger in. His long, masculine finger was inside of me pumping. He slipped another in and started curling his fingers. He knew right where my g-spot was. He teased it for a while, but knew he couldn't massage it for long. I couldn't squirt in his living room.

I laid back on the couch and enjoyed the thrusts. He hovered over top of me pumping his hand as fast as he could. He knew what was going to happen next. Bill put his index finger from his free hand over his lips and I took that as my cue to come, but keep it to myself. I took the pillow his wife had given me to sleep on and pressed it against my face. I let my moans out into the cotton fabric and quivered all over his hand. This is when I knew I had to return the favor. I sat up and positioned him to sit on the couch. I reached in his pajama bottoms and started stroking his already aroused cock. He was already throbbing in my hand. He leaked some pre come out onto the tip and used this to lube up his shaft. I felt like a horny high schooler, trying not to get caught by an adult.

I stroked his rock hard cock slowly at first. I ran my thumb across the tip, just to tease him like he teased me. I decided to stop all together and just let him twitch in my hand. I could feel his member twitching against my skin, wanting more, wanting a release. That's when I retightened my grip and stroked him fast. I knew when he was about to come when he started throbbing in my palm. I put my face down in his crotch and within seconds he released into my mouth. Bill hot come filled my mouth and I swallowed what I could. The rest he cleaned off his bottoms. He kissed me on the mouth, laid me down, and covered me up. "Go to sleep" he said. This was going to make for one hell of an awkward breakfast.


End file.
